


Pretty Penny Tavern(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [13]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by SibillaScribbles08, read by me.______It's a night time hang out the locals love and the tourists poke their noses in. It's mostly run by a local group of kids. Cole's the musician, Jay's the roller skating waiter, Zane's the bartender, and Kai and Nya run the kitchen. Sometimes little Lloyd runs around upsetting troublesome customers. It's a pretty chill place to work.If only it was that simple...Everyone has their issues to deal with, on top of the fact they're slowly realizing exactly how many illegal activities their boss, Ronin, is involved in.It's a good thing these kids would do anything for each other.---Cole managed to land the music gig there months ago, but he didn't keep showing up on Tuesday and Thursday nights because it payed well. Nope, he was far more interested in the android bartender who would always watch him when he was on stage.Cole's fairly sure the interest is mutual, but his attempt to find out might not end how he wants it to.
Relationships: Cole/P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Penny Tavern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732393) by [SibillaScribbles08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibillaScribbles08/pseuds/SibillaScribbles08). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/05ug2odm1r2ll64/Pretty_Penny_Tavern_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xx7u1cxfyzwc10/Pretty_Penny_Tavern_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xbw58tun7orkbz/Pretty_Penny_Tavern_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5y54ob5r165jkx6/Pretty_Penny_Tavern_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5




End file.
